I Should've Known That Earlier
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [Genda Koujirou x Sakuma Jirou] The writer is too sleepy to write the summary.


I Should've Known That Earlier

**Genda Koujirou x Sakuma Jirou**

* * *

I want Kidou to be by my side forever. And if god has scheduled my life ends today, I want to die with Kidou.

And if it really happens, I want to be buried with him.

I have to admit it. I love him. No, more than that!

Tears flowed down my cheeks.

_…_

_…stay with me._

_I'm begging you, Kidou._

* * *

I opened my eyes but I found it very hard to. My vision wasn't so clear—it was completely blurred and the fluorescent lamp above me wasn't helping at all.

I was alone in Teikoku's clinic. I recognize the vaulted roof very well. And the soft bed where I'd usually find myself on… is still comfortable as always.

And that's when I spotted a movement at the door. I took a quick glance at the entry when a tall figure came in.

I got up and rested my back against the pillow. "I should've expected your visit. Where's Kidou?"

His face fell, and it was so obvious, I could tell you, but Genda's feeling is none of my concern. "And the very first thing you ask me is about that guy?" He asked softly.

"Where's Kidou?" I scowled fiercely.

He arched his eyebrows, feeling awfully irritated with my reaction. He shifted very close to my face that I could feel his warm breath. His lips were extremely close to mine, but they didn't touch. His black eyes met mine. It left me speechless. His stare was sharp and I hoped my eyes can escape it, or if it's not both, then one eye is enough! (I had my eye patch on, but it reveals my black sclera… Ain't got luck. Can't avoid his glare).

He cupped my chin. "Don't make me lose my temper, cyan. I'm here with a good reason and yet this is the kind of treatment I get in return?"

I pushed him away and he moved a little further. I leapt off the bed and headed for the door to make my leave. "I'm not going to stay soft unless Kidou's around."

"Sakuma, you have to stop trusting that guy. He won't look back at you." Genda said. "All he wants is to escape from Kageyama. Alone."

I gave him a glower. "Why would you want to poke your nose into my business? It's not that you care if I die waiting for him!"

Genda looked stunted—but rather enraged. He snatched my wrist and pinned me on the bed, but I didn't fight back because I know I can't. Nobody can. His bare left hand is enough to break my arm into two. "I don't want you to go out for him. Stay here."

"And why should I obey you?"

He gritted his teeth in anger. "I don't want to lose you, Sakuma!"

I arched my eyebrows. Once again, I was speechless. I was like… paralyzed. I can't explain why. "What…?"

"I know you want Kidou to stay as much as I do! But I can't do anything to stop him from leaving. And you're the only one I've got left." He embraced me tightly. "Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"And why does it take forever for you confess?"

**A flashback played.**

_Genda and I were lazing around after practice. I sat beside him on the bench and started to chat._

_"What is your goal?" I asked._

_"To save a hundred shots." He said in reply. "Yours?"_

_"To stay with Kidou forever."_

_He looked away. "But nothing is forever."_

_"Yes, because someday we will all die. And if my time comes, I want my life to end with him."_

_"That's your goal?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at me with his blank eyes. "How sappy."_

_"Sometimes you have to be all sappy… To make your life happy." I said. "Oh, hey! They rhyme!"_

_"Pfft,"_

Why didn't I realize… He was just… jealous?

I looked at him and raised my left eyebrow. I burst out laughing until my stomach aches, but Genda seems to be very serious, making me to stop rolling on the floor with my hands hitting the bed.

"What," Genda frowned. "You said we need to get sappy to stay happy. You did, didn't you?"

"I didn't know you would really keep it in mind, though!"

He blushed red and pushed me to the wall. He pressed his lips against mine, and the moment I knew, he started to stick his tongue inside my mouth forcefully. I moaned as I felt his nasty hands exploring my body.

We parted for air—and that's because we really need it. If humans can live without oxygen, he would've continued the kiss until we rot.

"I love you, Sakuma!" He confessed while panting, with his face blushing even more.

My face was flushed as well, but… Man… This is hard. "Genda, you… You should've told me that in the first place. I've always thought that… that you hated me…"

"Well," he said truthfully. "I was… jealous."

"As expected," I smiled.

And wah-laaa, we ended up 'playing' on the bed.

That's it. I betrayed Kidou, and also my feelings towards him.

From now on, I have to remind myself that my love isn't Kidou anymore. It's Genda Koujirou, the ikemen goalkeeper—the rightful person.

* * *

**No, no, no, no. It's not supposed to end this way, but... :/ During writing this story, my sister has already put her head on the pillow... and sleeps so soundly that makes me... feel sleepy too. So, instead of a sad ending, it turned out to be a happy one and I DON'T LIKE IT. And I had to make it short so that I could sleep faster.**

**I'm... a pooooooor writer.**


End file.
